


Dipper's Birthday Present

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Femdom, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Nerdiness, Surprise Kissing, Wendip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: It's the Pine twins' 18th birthday party. While Mabel acts as the life of the party, Wendy & Dipper catch up. More specifically, Wendy gives Dipper a present.





	Dipper's Birthday Present

Dipper and Mabel couldn’t have been more polar opposite in this scenario. Ford and Stan went through all the trouble of asking Wendy and Soos to throw them a surprise 18th birthday party at the shack. Both were beyond grateful. However, it seemed like the entire town and then some were there. And even though she knew it couldn’t be true, Mabel had no problem dancing with people she had never seen before...Dipper, on the other hand, was a little less social.

“Still the little wallflower? Eh, dude?”

Dipper didn’t even turn his head.

“Yeah. Walls are nice.” He shrugged, “How’ve you been Wendy?”

It couldn’t be anyone else he had on his mind. He often thought about her sunset red hair going down to the small of her back. They way her freckles moved along with her smile. Her love of plaid shirts. But out of all the things he remembered about Wendy, her voice had this indelibility to it.

When he looked left to find the 21-year-old, he found some changes. Her beautiful hair was up to her shoulders. Both of her arms were now occupied with sleeve tattoos. On her left hand, the word ‘ice’ was labeled. This got a little snicker out of Dipper who revealed his handmade wallet with a pine tree on one side and the little dipper on the other. Both laughed at the visual jokes.

Wendy eyed Dipper. He was still shorter than her but she didn’t have to crank her neck down to maintain eyesight. The top of his head was missing a hat for once. What he wore was a short sleeve polo shirt under a vest. He also had gotten some noticeable muscles. He wasn’t as bulky as Wendy, but lifting science equipment around did give Dipper something Wendy liked. 

The two hadn’t changed all that much. Dipper was still the handsome little dork Wendy admired. Wendy was still this beautiful cool girl he wanted adulation from. What had changed, however, was the look Wendy was giving him.

His long term crush was looking to him with alluring green eyes. This wanting gaze of hers wasn’t new to Dipper. He’d seen this particular smirk on her face before, though only in false realities and dreams. But this was real. This was Wendy. More specifically, this was Wendy leaning in and giving Dipper a birthday kiss.

It wasn’t just a quick peck on the lips. Quickly after her lips met him, Dipper’s tongue met Wendy’s. The smooth and steady kisses lasted for a minute. A solid minute where everyone in the room vanished. The music had become muted as their other senses were focusing completely on one another.

When the time was up, Wendy broke the kiss leaving Dipper wanting more. He even moaned as they parted. A bashful laugh ensued with both looking around to see if anyone noticed what just happened. It appeared as if all eyes were on Mabel having a dance-off against Pacifica.

“Well, uh…” Dipper tried, “Thanks for the—” Wendy grabbed his hand and lead the birthday boy out the side entrance. “Wendy?! Where are we going?”

With no one around and his attention undivided, Wendy had pinned Dipper to the wall. Her left hand was on his chest and her right hand landed on his crotch. Never had he been more scared and aroused at the same time. Except for that battle he and Ford had against the succubus last year. But that was a little different.

“Dipper, you have two options right now. I can either take you back to my place.” Her hand rubbed against his most sensitive area. She could feel how hard his cock was through the fabric. “Or, we can stay here and just hang out.”

Dipper did his best to sound confident in his response. His hand fell on her hip and he answered her with a cocky grin.

“I get the feeling you have a preference.”

Wendy was caught a little off guard by this. But not so much that she couldn’t turn it around on him.

She chuckled, “Dude, my ‘preference’,” She cuffed his shirt and tightened her grip on his genitals, “is to take you into the woods and ride you like a wild animal until your twink balls are completely dry. But, I’m gonna take a guess and say, you’re a screamer.”  
The nerd in Dipper wanted to clarify that he was more of an ‘otter’ than a ‘twink’. But not many men could think clearly while having their balls cupped in such a way. So he faltered to a simple answer.

“Your place it is then.” He squeaked.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to nautiscarader for helping proofreading/editing.


End file.
